Edward's little sister
by annoyed by you
Summary: Lydia is a 14 year old girl and is Edwards little sister.When everyone is sick she feels it's her responsibility but why is some one in there house and why is there HUGE dog's chasing her? and why can't she remember her past? why does she crave blood?


**I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does **

**I hope you all like this story. And sorry the first chapter is really boring but the second one will be good so please read.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of laughter filled the air as two Teenagers ran through the woods. Ha ha you can't catch me shouted a bronze headed girl with royal blue eyes. Yes I can shout the other girl who had black hair and grass green eyes. The children ran through the forest a little longer till they came to a meadow with sunlight pouring into it from the canopy. Wow this place is beautiful said the Bronze haired girl. AHHH screamed the other girl. "The bronze haired girl turned around to look at her friend", what what's wrong she asked her friend. My mother is going to kill me for getting my new gown dirty. The bronze haired girl rolled her eyes at her friend, don't worry about it now were in the woods there's dirt everywhere. Yeah but your mother isn't as strict as my mother said the black.

Lydia are you around here shouted a male voice.

Oh I guess we have to go said the green eyed girl. Yeah I'll see you later said the girl with blue eyes. No you mean when you get back from the country corrected the manly voice that was coming closer. The blue eyed girl turned to the voice. What do you mean when I get back from the country? I'm staying here with you; father and mother said the blue eyed girl. No you're not Lydia said the man, you're going to the country that's why I'm here to get you so you can pack and be ready to go in two days.

Well I guess I'll see you when you get back from the country said the green eyed girl. "Lydia turned to her friend" I'll miss you said Lydia hugging her friend. Come on Lydia we need to go said Edward. Edward turned around and started walking. Coming shouted Lydia,I'll see you later Mimiko shouted Lydia.

Lydia ran to catch up to her brother Edward

_____xxx____xxx

Lydia ran down stairs in a blue gown with a sun flower on the side of it.

What's for breakfast asked Lydia? Were having eggs, bacon and soup. Why are we having soup on a hot day like today asked Lydia? Well your father and brother aren't feeling that good this morning said mother.

What's wrong with father and Edward asks Lydia who was starting to eat her breakfast. Well I'm sure you've heard about that disease that's going around said mother. You mean that killing disease asked Lydia?

I'm not sure but I hope not replied mother in a grave tone. Well that's horrible we need to get a doctor here as fast as we can shouted Lydia at the top of her lungs. "Lydia hurried to clean up her breakfast plate and then went upstairs to her room".

Lydia's room is a shade of light red, her room is medium sized, has a light blue bed in the right corner of the room near a window, across from the bed is a dark brown dresser with make-up and dolls and close scattered on it, on the wall above the dresser there is a painting hung up.

Lydia ran to her dresser to brush her hair, put her make up on, get her sun hat (her mother makes her wear one) and put on a outdoor dress. Well I hope I'm not to late to save them if they do have the disease said Lydia as she walked down the stairs. Lydia walked into the kitchen to tell her mother she's going to find a doctor. Mother I'm going to…… MOTHER ARE YOU OK shouted Lydia as she ran to her mother.

Mother lay passed out on the flour.

Mother wake up please wake up said Lydia with tears streaming down her cheeks. "a low grown came from mother as she laid on the grown. Mother I'll be right back I'm going to get you all a doctor.

Lydia ran out of the house and down the sidewalk to the nearest hospital. As Lydia ran into the hospital she quickly stopped as the scent of death filled the building. A "cough" came from all the hospital rooms. Lydia slowly walked to the receptionist to ask for help.

Excuse me miss I need help for my parents and my brother I think there dying said Lydia in a frantic voice. Ok well give us your address and we'll send someone there to help you as soon as possible.

Lydia gave the receptionist there address then ran home.

Mother I'm home. No answer.

Lydia walked to the kitchen to find mother still laying there "sweating". I need to get you to the couch or something.

20 minutes later after dragging mother to the couch a knock on the door was heard

Lydia got up off the floor where she was sitting waiting and walked to the door. "Lydia opened the door" hello I'm (just made the name up in 2 seconds) said a deep voice. Lydia introduced herself to and lead him to mother.

One hour later checked everyone.

Well your whole family has the influenza.

Is there a way to save them please tell me there is a cure pleaded Lydia.

I'm sorry I'm not quite sure but I'll have them moved to the hospital and have one of our best doctors look at them. Lydia only nodded

30 minutes later

Lydia laid on the couch in the empty house thinking about her family and what told her about her father when he got to the hospital that he died. told her that there was a low chance that her mother and her brother will survive.

Lydia was half way a sleep when she felt the presence of someone's eyes on her from somewhere in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please R&R **


End file.
